The heart never lies
by macy1998
Summary: Brian listens to his heart for the first time and the outcome might shock you.


What do you mean we've over?" Justin cried out.

Brian sighed "I'm sorry Justin." 

Justin looks down "Is it someone else. Brian I told you that I don't mind you sleeping with other guys."

"It's not just anyone Justin it's the one I can never have." Brian sits on the edge of the bed. "I'm tired of being with a million guys when I just want one."

Justin sits next to him. "Then why not just me I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Justin." Brian said "But I love him more than anything."

Justin looks down "You mean Michael, right."

Brian nods "Yeah I'm sorry."

Justin just sits there. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm tired of being an asshole Justin." He gets up.

"Well why didn't you just ask him to be with you in the first place?" Justin yelled.

"Because I could never do that to Mikey I love him too much." Brian admits

"You mean what you did to me, always sleeping around." Justin says silently.

Brian nods "Truth is I've been in love with Mike since we were teens. I know he knows that I love him but I don't think he know that I'm in love with him." He smiles "Maybe it's because I know I can never have him but I want him more then anything." He looks up at Justin "I really don't mean to hurt you. You know that I really do love you right."

Justin wipes his face. "I know you do. I'm not mad at you Brian, I knew how you felt about him and I knew that I could never be him but I wish I was." He chuckles "But maybe we can still be friends."

Brian smiles "I'd like that."

**000**

Michael was packing his last boxes in the cab when his phone rang. He pulled it out and saw Brian's name flashing on the screen. He was about to answer it but he changed his mind. After everything that happened between them he just needed time alone and away from Brian the love of his life. He got in the cab and drove to the airport.

"Damn it Mikey answer you're phone." After calling everyone a million times he finally found out where Michael was so he went to the airport.

**000**

Michael sat in the sitting area at the airport with his phone in his hands. He had nine missed calls and voicemails from Brian so he listened to them.

**000**

When Brian got to the airport he ran right to where Michael's plane was suppose to be but It was gone. He searched everywhere for him but he couldn't find him. He called a few more times but it was going straight to voicemail. He cursed himself because his love was gone and he couldn't do anything about it.

**000**

Michael, with his bags in his hands took a cab to Brian's house. When he got there no one's there so he sits down and waits for him to get back.

**000**

After leaving the airport Brian went right to the bar. 9:40 that night he came back. Basically passed out only being held up by another guy. The guys passed Brian to Michael and leaves. Michael carries Brian in and laid him on the bed. After stripping him into his boxers he out him under the covers and got the rest of him bags from outside and after showering he slept on the couch.

Early the next morning Michael woke up and after checking on Brian, who was still sleep, he went to the kitchen and made him something to eat.

When Brian woke up he imminently went to the bathroom and puked his guts out. After brushing his teeth he walked into the kitchen because he smelled something. He saw food sat on the table along with coffee and two pain killers. He took them and ate the food. As soon as he was finish the door opened and he thought it was Justin so he didn't say anything.

"I see you're feeling well." Michael said closing the door.

Brian jumped up "Mikey" he said happily "What are you doing here I thought you left?"

Michael shrugs "I got you're messages. Did you really mean what you said?"

Brian nods "Yes I meant every word Mikey I'm so in love with you."

Michael looks down "Are you sure?"

Brian walks up to Michael and takes his hand. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

"But what about Justin I thought you loved him." Michael says silently.

"I don love him but he doesn't come close to how I feel about you Mikey. You're everything to me and I just want a chance to prove it to you."

"Bryanwe've been best friends since we were teens and I tried everything to get you to be with me but you always did something complenty horrible to me and ruin everything."

"Because I am an asshole alright and I don't deserve someone like you." He sits back down "I wasn't ready back then but now I am. I want to be with you and only you Mike. I know I was a jerk all those times and I'm sorry for putting you through all that but I love you so much."

Michael walks up to Brian and kneels down in front of him. "I love you too but I really think you'll regret it tomorrow."

"I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I don't try. Just give me a shoot." Brian pleads.

Michael smiles "Only if you say it."

Brian then smiles "I love you Michael. I always have and I always will."

Michael giggled "I love you too and I've been waiting on you to say that for years."

The pair moved to the bedroom where they made love for the first time. The next morning Michael woke and turned to seeBryanstaring down at him. "I thought I'd wake up and you'd me gone."

Brian sighs "So didI." he tightens his hold on Michael.

Michael smiles "Are we cuddling now?"

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?" Brian says.

Michael just moves in closer. "Not at all."

**THE END **


End file.
